


In Their Sleep

by magyarok



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen, Recurring Dreams: Is Someone There? (Fallen London)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magyarok/pseuds/magyarok
Summary: Ficlets loosely based off in-game Dreams cards fromFallen London





	1. A dream about an old friend

**Author's Note:**

> A. i haven't written stuff in ages - IRL stress made it impossible TT_TT but! this was written a while ago, only know i really had the courage to actually go post it. hence why the writing is a little awkward and rusty.
> 
> B. self-fulfilling? perhaps! i just love befriended reflections orz

The maiden is confident with each step she takes; has been in this bright hall before. The light, seemingly burning her entire being, was a feeling she knew very well. Her steps resonate on the ground, but she doesn’t mind, for the chandeliers were such darlings, look at how they move! They looked out for her. She stops, looks up to the ceiling and blows them a soft kiss with a darling smile.

(To which one, though, she wasn't sure. But it beamed so brightly in every direction.) It follows her. It has been following since the first day she came to, and she knew it very well. Every once a while she’d turn around and gaze into a mirror, staying still for a few seconds before her feet guide her again. Her eyes still hurt, yet she doesn’t care one bit. A dear friend, was all she thought about. A precious darling. _It’ll appear. It’ll come._

It’s only when she reaches to the end of the hall the moment they find each other; her reflection is there, awaiting from behind the clearest of the mirrors, thoughtful at first but turns around when she stands still. Blue eyes look into each other, a smirk crossed the mirror-lady’s face, so outstretched and unnatural. Her very own eyes would be more appropiate in an ophidian.

And there was joy, neverthless.

_(I’ve waited for you.)_

“My dear friend,” the lady from the hall begins with joy. “I’ve missed you, my friend. Were you lonely? I apologize. May I touch your hand?”

_(If you desire so, who am I to say no?)_

“I’m so very sorry for being away for so long.”

_(I don’t mind one bit. Come on, girl, it’s been so long already.)_

And her fingers softly touched the surface of glass. There's a hint of expectation in her eyes.

 

"Will I see you next time?"


	2. A dream about a piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song that's simultanously dedicated and not dedicated to herself.
> 
> (Part II of _A dream of an old friend._ )

It starts with a mezzo forte, a beautiful nocturne that she has forgotten about until now. The piano is the center of a velvety crimson room; the music echoes within the chamber, it alternates between harsh and soft, stable and unstable, her mind flowing so naturally as her long fingers pressed the piano keys.

_(Ah, young girl, I’ve missed this so very much.)_

  
The lady in the mirror smirks too wide from the mirror in front of the piano. It’s a pleasing private performance, it was almost honoring to it. It claps slowly with its eyes never leaving the young lass. It was a splendid show, indeed, a wonderful tempo she had.

_(Ah, ah! Wonderful! Wonderful, Edelstein!)_

But the room is far darker than the other places they have been, the sole exception is a candlelight that illuminates the sole mirror in there. The pianist was a beautiful lady, the blazes accentuated her doll-like facial features, her golden hair fell like strings from her head, a seemingly unhinged smile plastered on her face.

_(You’re good friend, a good friend. A lovely friend, indeed!)_

The song abruptly stopped with a crash. The pianist took a deep breath, looked up to the mirror in front of her and asked: “How was it?”

_(Why, I love it.)_


End file.
